


Shower

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acquaintance becomes a lover very quickly when Kurt's apartment is affected by a power outage and he has to ask his hot neighbour for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Kurt could not articulate how he felt right now, standing half-naked in the cold hallway of his apartment building with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He knocked on the door he was standing in front of while holding a small pile of clothes and his keys in his hand and he could swear he could feel his cheeks go even redder than before as he stood in front of Blaine Anderson’s closed door.

He was about to turn around and go back to his own apartment when the door swung open and Blaine stood in the doorway, eyes widening slightly as he recognized a blushing Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt very self-conscious about himself; he felt vulnerable and very, very naked. He saw a subtle change in Blaine’s eyes; the surprise  in his eyes was gone and replaced with something that looked a lot like lust to Kurt. The hazel color darkened a bit and Kurt could’ve sworn that he heard Blaine’s breath hitch in his throat when he first laid eyes on him.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked eventually, peeking into the hallway to see if anyone was around, ‘What’s going on? Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, just- just a power outage,’ Kurt stammered, ‘I was in the middle of a shower and then it happened. I know we don’t really know each other yet but I really need to rinse my hair and everyone’s out except yo-’

‘Hey,’ Blaine said, interrupting Kurt in the process, ‘Just relax, okay? If you came here to ask me if you could use my shower then... be my guest.’

Kurt sighed softly. ‘I-I’m sorry. I’m just super-embarrassed right now...’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine smiled, ‘Please, come in. Make yourself at home.’

‘Thank you,’ Kurt said gratefully as he slipped past Blaine into his apartment, ‘Um, do you mind if I go finish this first?’ He looked down at the towel around his waist and then pointed at his hair which still had shampoo in it.

‘No, no, go ahead,’ Blaine said, walking towards the kitchen, ‘Do you want something to drink when you come back? Tea, coffee, diet coke…? I have almost everything.’

‘Coffee’s fine,’ Kurt answered shyly as he made his way over to the bathroom, ‘I won’t take long, I promise.’

‘Take your time,’ Blaine said, turning the coffee machine on before walking back and settling down on the couch.

Kurt disappeared into the bathroom and shortly after, Blaine heard the water being turned on and Kurt softly humming along to  a song he didn’t recognize.

Sure, Blaine had seen Kurt before in the hallway or downstairs when they saw each other as they got their mail but this was more than he ever could’ve dreamed of. He honestly had never seen such a beautiful man before in his life and he’d been dying to talk to Kurt for a long time now but he was too shy and awkward to do so and now that Kurt was in his apartment, he wasn’t going to let that chance slip away.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a grey t-shirt.

‘Hey,’ Blaine said as Kurt sat down next to him, ‘Did you have a good shower?’

‘Amazing,’ Kurt said, reaching over to grab the cup of coffee Blaine had set down for him, ‘Thank you so much for letting me in, Blaine, I don’t know what else I would’ve done.’

‘No problem at all,’ Blaine chuckled, ‘It doesn’t happen everyday that my hot, half-naked neighbour shows up on my doorstep.’

Kurt almost choked on his coffee when he heard that. He put the coffee away and looked down at his lap with a blush on his cheeks, not seeing the way Blaine’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

Kurt was slowly turning back into that shy, little boy from all those years back and just because he was sitting next to the cutest guy in the whole building who just complimented him. ‘And it doesn’t happen everyday that my hot neighbour calls me hot,’ Kurt finally whispered, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding and they stared at each other for a moment before he slowly leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes, just revelling at the feeling of Blaine’s lips on his. His eyelids fluttered open again as Blaine slowly pulled away from him and he frowned as Blaine turned away.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you,’ Blaine whispered, ‘I don’t know what came over me.’

‘I think I know,’ Kurt said, making Blaine turn back to him so he could grab the back of Blaine’s neck and pull him into another kiss that was rougher and more desperate than the first one. He moaned into the kiss, letting his fingers roam through Blaine’s hair.

Blaine let out a small gasp as he felt Kurt’s gentle fingers scratching at his scalp. ‘You- you don’t mind that I kissed you?’ He asked softly as he pulled away, unsure about himself.

‘Not at all,’ Kurt promised, running his hand down Blaine’s neck and over his arm, ‘Honestly, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now.’

‘Really?’ Blaine asked, staring at the way Kurt’s lips moved as he talked. He reached up to thumb Kurt’s soft, plump, rosy lips. He looked at him, fascinated by the way Kurt closed his eyes and almost melted into his touch.

‘Yes,’ Kurt said with a breathy voice, ‘ever since I saw you for the first time. I felt all giddy and weird inside for days and I just knew you were the reason, asshole.’

Blaine snickered, cupping Kurt’s cheek. They stared into each others eyes. Glasz into hazel and hazel into glasz. Their breathing was in sync, the skin under Blaine’s hand was heating up as the blush on Kurt’s cheek deepened and everything was right in the world.  ‘Can I kiss you again?’ Blaine asked softly after a few minutes of very comfortable silence.

Kurt nodded. ‘Please...’ he whispered and as soon as the sound left his lips, Blaine’s lips were on them again.

The kiss was slow and sensual and Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip. He let his hands roam all over Kurt’s body; from his neck down to his sides and back up over his back, rucking Kurt’s t-shirt up as he went. He rested his hands on Kurt’s hips, squeezing softly as Kurt pulled at a strand of his hair.

God, it was amazing. Kurt had never felt like this before; his head was spinning, he felt butterflies all over and every single nerve in his body was sensitive to Blaine’s touch. His heart raced, the blood in his veins flowed quicker and he was sure that if he didn’t break the kiss, he was gonna die because of the lack of air.

‘You’re beautiful, Kurt,’ Blaine whispered, breaking the kiss. He tugged at the hem of Kurt’s shirt, pulling it over Kurt’s head in one swift motion before stroking Kurt’s cheek. ‘Absolutely stunning.’

Kurt giggled before he twirled one of Blaine’s curls around his finger. ‘Can I ask you a question, Blaine?’

Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with a sparkle in his eyes. ‘You can ask me anything.’

‘Would you mind if I shower here again next time?’ Kurt asked curiously, pushing at Blaine’s shoulders to make him lay back onto the couch. He straddled his hips and leaned down to give Blaine a little eskimo kiss.

‘Absolutely not,’ Blaine grinned before attacking Kurt’s lips again.


End file.
